Demon Eyes
by LoupeyLady
Summary: After Inu Yasha transforms, Kagome wishes on the jewel... short and fluffy. COMPLETE.
1. Scent of Change

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Synopsis: Inu Yasha loses the Tetsusaiga and transforms. When Kagome tries to stop his rampage she becomes victim... but is it a tragedy or a blessing in disguise?  
  
A/N: My first attempt at a fan fic... please be gentle!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kagome's frantic voice drove past his bloodlust, and finally reached his mind. She was so close... As Inu Yasha frantically tried to reverse his transformation, panic clutched his heart. So close... I can smell her blood... on me.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kagome watched as recognition finally worked its way onto his face. Her entire body was wracked with pain, but she was becoming more and more distant from it. She watched his eyes travel down her body, to see where his claws were buried in her side.  
  
"Inu... Yasha..." she gasped, as he started to sink to the ground, supporting her body, afraid to remove his claws and cause more damage. "You're back... you forgot us... I hoped... I... love you..."  
  
"Kagome," he said, his face a mask of grief and pain.  
  
She smiled, "I wish..." Her eyes fell closed, and purple light began to fill the air as the Shikon fragments around her neck began to glow.  
  
The youkai blood in his veins, still calming from his transformation, began to heat. His face burned, and his mind began to rip and rearrange. His body started to shake. Inu Yasha looked down sharply at the woman in his arms. He had to get away from Kagome, and spare her any more pain. He shifted her off his lap and onto the ground, carefully removing his claws.  
  
Inu Yasha could see his blood, glowing white in the purple haze, slipping from his wounds and sliding down his arm into her side, fusing with her own. Inu Yasha was amazed to see the wound mend itself, taking in his blood. The same light that was starting to engulf him was now including her. He grabbed her hands as she started to shake.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kagome felt herself her body rising. She opened her eyes to see waves of power whipping around her in a whirlpool of purple and white. Inu Yasha was hovering in front of her, his hands gently holding her own.  
  
She watched as his eyes faded from red to gold and his jagged face markings became smooth, unaware that he was watching his own markings appear on her face. He gazed into her now golden eyes with wonder, and then smirked when he saw small black ears begin to poke out of her hair.  
  
Suddenly he jerked her toward him, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I thought... I... lost you... I thought... I... killed you..."  
  
"It wasn't you... besides... you're a full demon now... you don't have to worry about it ever again... and hey, I'm no worse for wear."  
  
He choked a laugh. "You're better than that. Can't you tell?"  
  
Kagome looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Inu Yasha nuzzled the purple stripe on her cheekbone. "You're as much a demon as I am... we even have the same markings." He took one of her new, fuzzy ears in his lips. "And a few other things."  
  
"Inu Yasha... what are you doing?"  
  
"Celebrating... and don't even think of saying 'sit,' because who knows what would happen."  
  
Kagome peeked over his arm at the whirlpool of energy. "Point taken. So... um, I'm not really sure what's going on... I just wished that you would become a full demon so you could control your blood... I guess I'm a side benefit... but do you have any idea why we're stuck in the middle of this thing?" She turned her head to look up at him and bumped noses. The heated, intense look in his eyes was starting to make her very nervous.  
  
"What do you know about inu youkai mating?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"Inu youkai like me, and, now you, mate for life."  
  
Kagome's face turned as red as Inu Yasha's kimono. '...Me...you...mate...' was running as a litany through her mind. Her new senses were also rearing their little heads... his scent, which she had used to think of as strong and comforting was now building layers upon layers of information to process... 'I can smell... the ramen I made him this morning... our blood on his clothes... the wood of Tetsusaiga's sheath... the magic of the rosary... his fear... of losing me? Salt water... his tears? And something spicy...and sweet... oh, Kami, his arousal! Wait! I can feel that too!'  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked... a little worried about her lack of response. She seemed to be hiding in his shirt... 'wait, was that a sniff? Oh...' he thought with a smirk, 'I forgot about her new senses... this should be fun.' 


	2. Inu Yasha the Shrine Maiden

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent-to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, kiddies. I reposted this chapter WITH the lemon because so many people chewed me out about not including it. That said, all little kiddies who are not old enough, please exit stage left.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Last time:  
  
Kagome's face turned as red as Inu Yasha's kimono. '...Me...you...mate...' was running as a litany through her mind. Her new senses were also rearing their little heads... his scent, which she had used to think of as strong and comforting was now building layers upon layers of information to process... 'I can smell... the ramen I made him this morning... our blood on his clothes... the wood of Tetsusaiga's sheath... the magic of the rosary... his fear... of losing me? Salt water... his tears? And something spicy...and sweet... oh, Kami, his arousal! Wait! I can feel that too!  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked... a little worried about her lack of response. She seemed to be hiding in his shirt... 'wait, was that a sniff? Oh...' he thought with a smirk, 'I forgot about her new senses... this should be fun.'  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter Two: Mates at last  
  
Inu Yasha dipped his head down to nuzzle her neck, gently forcing her face up so that he could claim her lips. Their tongues mated, drenched in the blood released by two sets of fangs.  
  
Bright sparks began to fill the air around them, building up until golden light exploded through the sphere, sending the swirling energy into the floating couple. Their bodies arched as the power pulsed through them, shivers of pleasure rippling through their glowing forms. They clung to one another, even as sleep pulled them into its embrace.  
  
Slowly the glow began to fade, and the sphere, now a opalescent dome, settled gently on the ground, filling the entire clearing and reaching higher than the one tree that got in its way.  
  
Exhaustion blurring his mind, Inu Yasha tenderly lay Kagome down in the soft grass before collapsing beside her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kagome woke to the hum of magic. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the sky and saw a ribbon of white power flow across the top of the dome.  
  
"It's still here," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, and it will be for a while." Inu Yasha said, his lips so close that she could feel his breath. Kagome shivered, then blushed when she realized that she was curled up in his lap, shielded from the cold morning air.  
  
"Are you still cold?" He asked, tightening his arms around her.  
  
"No." She snuggled closer and looked up at the sky again. "What is it?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face grew pensive. "Kagome, I know what you said when you were... dying. Did you mean it? Do you love me?"  
  
She smiled sadly, and gave a small laugh. "I think you were the only one who couldn't see it. Yes, Inu Yasha, I love you."  
  
His arms tightened again. "I love you too, Kagome. Will you... be my mate?"  
  
Her face glowed with happiness. "Yes! Of cour-" Kagome broke off, her smile fading. "What about Kikyou? I couldn't take it if you went to hell with her after..." She trailed off.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "That creature isn't Kikyo. I loved the woman she was, but all I want to do with the clay pot is put her out of her misery... and get the rest of your soul back to you."  
  
Kagome was going to press him more, but another ribbon of energy swept across the dome. "You still haven't answered my question about the dome, though."  
  
"They're related."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Both of our questions. The dome... It's my youki protecting us. We're going to be pretty vulnerable for the next couple days."  
  
"Because we became demons?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and continued. "Nothing will be able to get through, not even one of us, unless we leave together. And even then, it would still be difficult to leave without a third." He gently reached out and caressed her abdomen, his eyes staring into her own, screaming his desire.  
  
Kagome nearly went cross-eyed. Inu Yasha started purring, and, cradled in his lap, the vibrations were shivering through her body as well. He dipped his head, and their lips met again, their tongues mating. Still kneading her stomach, Inu Yasha broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. She could see his eyes flashing red but she wasn't scared.  
  
"When we do this, you will be mine forever. My mate. My wife. The mother of my pups. There will never be another. Tell me 'yes' one more time." He ground out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With a growl of pleasure, Inu Yasha took her lips in a fierce kiss and rolled. Kagome found herself flat on her back with Inu Yasha on top of her.  
  
His mouth worked its way down her neck, nipping and licking where it met her shoulder. His eyes burned red when he felt her do the same.  
  
With a growl they released each other and started tearing at clothes. Kagomes eyes, now a deep red, met Inu Yasha's. 'Holy shit... she's scary. I hope to Whatever Deity is Up There that I never piss her off. A full demon, a miko, and a woman.' He shuddered at the thought, then quivered again as he felt her hands begin to explore his body.  
  
Inu Yasha bent to lick her neck. Slowly pushing her back down, his lips began to work their way along her body, letting his fingers do the scouting. His silver hair was trailing down her body, resting over her breasts as his fingers teased and tortured her.  
  
With a combination of a moan and a whimper, Kagome grabbed his hair and drew him back up her body, crushing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Their eyes met for a moment in understanding. In one quick motion, he sank his fangs into her neck and plunged inside her, tearing her hymen. Kagome bit his neck, a soft yelp escaping her lips.  
  
Inu Yasha held himself still, waiting for her to adjust. Hesitantly, Kagome began to shift beneath him. Inu Yasha began slowly moving within her, his teeth clenched in restraint. Kagome was overwhelmed with sensation. Inu Yasha was surrounding her, inside of her, even in her blood. She could feel it building, spiraling upwards.  
  
Kagome's eyes burned red, and she wrapped her legs around Inu Yasha, urging him to go faster. He started pounding into her with all his youkai speed and strength, looking directly into her eyes. Suddenly she cried out, her sheath shuddering around him, pushing him over. With a roar, Inu Yasha released himself inside his mate. Gasping for breath, he collapsed, pulling her into his arms.  
  
~ * ~  
  
later...  
  
Kagome fingered the rosary around his neck. Inu Yasha was sprawled in the grass, snoring lightly, and she was curled up at his side. She didn't need it to control him any more. As a full demon, his blood would not threaten his sanity. A wicked smile spread across her face, and Kagome decided to leave it on until he could properly show her his appreciation.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A lot later...  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome poked at the man sprawled beside her.  
  
He grunted.  
  
"So... um, what was that explosion?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes and mumbled. "When youkai mate... yawn... they share their power... but to do that they start by sharing blood... When our blood mixed, we started the process... When you made the wish... as my mate... yawn... all the power that I was getting was... mirrored in you."  
  
Kagome experimented, tightening new muscles, and felt her claws grow and become like iron. She started lightly running them across his chest.  
  
"So, I now have a perfect copy of your powers? Not even a diminished form? What about my miko powers? Do you have those too?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyebrows snapped together. "I don't know... How do we test it?"  
  
Kagome drew one of her new claws over her forearm. A thin trail of blood followed, and a single red drop fell away. Inu Yasha growled. He would rather have cut himself.  
  
"Try to heal this."  
  
"How?  
  
"Close you eyes. In your mind, visualize my wound. Now, change that image. Watch as the veins and muscle inside begin to heal and repair. Help it, channel your own energy. See the torn skin, watch as the gap slowly fades, becomes nothing but a memory. Take your time. You have all the time in the world."  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes, forcing himself to ignore his instincts screaming to lick it clean. Focusing on her words, he felt a calming warmth begin to fill his chest. There was a tug inside him, and he could feel his power being channeled into her.  
  
Opening his eyes, Inu Yasha stared down at Kagome's perfect skin.  
  
"It, it worked."  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. "Inu Yasha, the Shrine Maiden."  
  
His eye started to tick.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author Notes: Whew... So, what do you think? I really appreciate your thoughts and comments, and suggestions are wonderful things, so please, please review!!! 


	3. Terms of Engagement

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer (that I forgot to mention before): I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent- to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Last time:  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes, forcing himself to ignore his instincts screaming to lick it clean. Focusing on her words, he felt a calming warmth begin to fill his chest. There was a tug inside him, and he could feel his power being channeled into her.  
  
Opening his eyes, Inu Yasha stared down at Kagome's perfect skin.  
  
"It, it worked."  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. "Inu Yasha, the Shrine Maiden."  
  
His eye started to tick.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter Three: Terms of Engagement  
  
"Maiden, huh?" Inu Yasha growled, and a predatory glint lit his eyes.  
  
Kagome squealed and jumped up, laughing as she ran to hide behind the tree. When she looked back, the clearing was empty. 'Oh, so you're going to play this way, huh? Well, let's see about that,' she thought with a smirk. 'Hmm, might as well try these new senses out now...' She closed her eyes and felt her senses expand over the clearing.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned when he saw her eyes close, annoyed to find his game interrupted. Biting back a growl of disappointment, he slowly began to make his way down the tree, intent on finishing the game. When his hand was only a heartbeat away from touching her hair, Kagome vanished.  
  
"What the hell?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, swiveling his head to look around the clearing, his puppy ears twitching back and forth in frustration. A soft giggle drew his eyes to the limb above him.  
  
"Oh, I tried! I tried to be quiet..." Kagome giggled, "but your ears are just so cute!" Inu Yasha's face grew pained, and his ears flattened on his head.  
  
"My ears are NOT cute!" He shouted, jumping up to sit next to her. "Your ears are cute..." he said, his clawed hand sliding up to scratch behind one of her soft black ears. "But mine are just... ears."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but a low moan came out instead, and her eyes fluttered closed. As the heat pooled in her lower body, she quietly began to purr.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled gently and sat back against the trunk, pulling her into his arms. His free hand switched ears, and he ran the tip of his tongue over her free ear. He savored the feel of its short, silky fur on his lips. Her purrs grew deeper, and Inu Yasha could feel the vibrations against his entire body.  
  
Slipping his hand from her ear, Inu Yasha slowly slid it down her body. Kagome caught his hand and raised it to her lips.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this out... writer's block sucks. That's why it's so short. If you want to write more you've gotta review with suggestions... otherwise I probably won't get around to sitting down and brainstorming... finals and graduation are screaming towards me. 


	4. Past and Present

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent-to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter Four: Past and Present  
  
Later that evening, Inu Yasha stared up at the sky. A small fire was flickering a few feet away, casting dancing shadows around the clearing. A light purr brought his eyes down to the woman snuggled up in his lap. She was wrapped up in his haori, her small nails gently kneading his chest in her sleep.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd swear she was a neko youkai," he thought with a smirk, and smoothed a raven lock of hair out of her face. Her human ears were gone now, no longer holding back the strands.  
  
After his transformation, Inu Yasha had been surprised to find that his puppy ears hadn't become pointed humanesque ears like his brother's. Kagome also looked more like an inu hanyou than a full youkai. When he had asked her about it, Kagome had just shrugged and told him that whenever his blood had taken over the only things to outwardly change were his eyes, nails, and markings.  
  
Inu Yasha looked back up at the sky, watching the moonless expanse through the shield, no longer encumbered by his human eyes. "She did this," he thought to himself, gazing back down on his mate. "I'll never have another human night again... and neither will she."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, and lightly fingered the Shikon shards hanging around her neck. Whenever he had gone into her time, Kagome had been terrified that he would be noticed. Now, with facial markings and her own set of ears, Kagome would never be able to fit back in.  
  
A few weeks ago he had finally worked up the courage to talk to Myouga about youkai rituals and mating. The ancient flea demon told him the basics, but Inu Yasha had never thought that it would happen so quickly, or even at all.  
  
Jewel shards had been getting harder to find, and the group had been taking time off to train. Kagome had started working with Kaede on her miko powers, and learning to use a sword with Sango. As the group drew closer to Naraku, their battles had been getting more and more intense. The thought brought Inu Yasha out of his reverie. He was going to have a lot more to protect now.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author Notes: Grrr... does anyone else bother looking up Feudal era clothing references or am I just a nerd? Um anyway, so the whole lemon thing seems to be beyond me. If someone wants to write them I'll stick them in and give the author full credit! Help? Please? On a side note, all suggestions and comments are wonderful things... I don't have much of a plan, so if there's something you want to see, tell me about it! 


	5. Burning Like the Sun

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent-to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
Author's Note: If you like Kikyo you won't like this! She dies. Painfully. She doesn't even get a single line. Joy!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter Five: Burning Like the Sun  
  
Kagome lazily drifted awake, savoring the feel of her mate's arms around her. The last two days had been exhausting, and her new muscles were aching. "No wonder Inu Yasha was always so cranky... he must have been really, really frustrated."  
  
She gave a quiet giggle as her eyes came to rest on his rosary, lying by Tetsusaiga's sheath in the grass. Her face grew red as she remember just how "grateful" he had been to have the necklace removed.  
  
"Speaking of necklaces," she thought to herself, looking down at the Shikon shards still hanging around her neck. They looked no different than they had before the transformation, but somehow the shards had granted her wish. "Maybe making us demons didn't even tap the surface of the jewel's power," she mused. Cupping the shards in her hand, she looked at the tiny fragments. "So many pieces... I wish..." Kagome sighed and dropped the shards.  
  
Suddenly, the Shikon shards pulsed. Kagome's eyes widened as the pieces began to glow, a pale pink light slowly expanding around her.  
  
Inu Yasha woke with a start as the jewel fragments lifted out of Kagome's hands and hovered above their heads. Kagome jumped out of his arms. "No," she whispered in awe, looking past the barrier, "It can't be..."  
  
With his new miko senses, Inu Yasha could feel shards rushing at the barrier from all directions. Kagome's Shikon shards started to spin, still floating overhead. As stray pieces tore through the dome they left small white ripples of energy before crashing into the spinning mass.  
  
The pink light grew more intense, rivaling the sun. Kagome's arm moved in reflex to cover her eyes, before she realized that it wasn't necessary. The light didn't hurt.  
  
"What happened?" Inu Yasha whispered, walking up to her back and drawing her close, his eyes never leaving the light above.  
  
"I think I made another wish," Kagome breathed in awe.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have no idea. I shouldn't have been able to make the first one... but it worked."  
  
"I wish someone could just explain this all to me," Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"Don't-!" Kagome stepped away and whirled around, her eyes wide, trying to cover his mouth before he could finish. "Too Late," she said with a sigh.  
  
Above them the light began to dim, the power pulling back inside itself, slowly slowing its rotation before it came to a sudden stop and started to fall. The completed jewel landed on the grass in front of them.  
  
A trail of blue light began to seep out of it, rising like smoke on the wind before widening to form a ghostly silhouette. Slowly, Midoriko opened her eyes. She smiled, and took a breath to speak, but closed her mouth with a snap of teeth. She looked at Kagome with a critical eye.  
  
"Oh, that'll never do," she stated with a frown.  
  
Her hand reached out, its blue outline shimmering into pink. Slowly it grew until the hand was larger than her entire body. Suddenly, her fist shot out of the dome, streaming across the horizon before snapping back with something in tow.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned with a frown.  
  
Midoriko's expression grew serene, but her eyes flashed with gleeful malice. Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively. Midoriko's eyes looked like Sango's when she was about to hit Miroku with Hiraikotsu.  
  
The pink energy passed through the dome without even a ripple, but Kikyo's body hit the barrier with a loud "thunk!" and a bounce. The pink hand flew back outside the dome, sending Kikyo's body high into the sky before slamming her back against the barrier. Inu Yasha winced at the noise. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
The giant pink hand adjusted its grip, dangling her by the neck before slamming her down again. One arm shattered, and the trapped souls began to stream out. With a blue trail of souls following the undead miko, the pink hand flew back one more time, before opening up to cup her in its palm.  
  
Using gravity as a weapon, the hand shoved her down, and crushed her ceramic body against the dome, sending small shards of porcelain rattling down the sides.  
  
From beneath the pink hand, the rest of the souls flew free, spiraling up into the sky, but one darker soul stayed clenched in the giant fist. Slowly, the hand pulled back inside, the soul's dark aura burning off with a hiss.  
  
Gently cupping the now pure soul, Midoriko's arm returned to normal. She walked over to Kagome and placed it in her outstretched arms. Kagome closed her eyes, and with a blissful smile on her face, she drew her arms in, crossing them over her chest as the rest of her soul sank into her body.  
  
She felt a hand under her chin, gently lifting her head, and opened her eyes to stare into Inu Yasha's golden orbs. She smiled up at him, tears of happiness in her eyes. He returned her gentle smile and pulled her into his arms, gently rocking back and forth as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
Midoriko coughed discreetly. "You wanted some explanations?" She asked, sitting down on the soft grass.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author Notes: I'm trying to write like mad and come up with an ending for this story before graduation. After I get my BA and move out of the dorms I don't know how often I'll be able to get on the internet. If I run out of time I'll post an epilogue or summary of some sort so I don't just leave you guys hanging. 


	6. Final Battle

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent-to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Last time:  
  
Midoriko coughed discreetly. "You wanted some explanations?" She asked, sitting down on the soft grass.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter Six: Final Battle  
  
"Okay, so why was Kagome able to wish on the shard fragments? I thought we had to use the entire jewel?" Inu Yasha asked, dropping into his normal sitting pose and pulling Kagome into his lap.  
  
Midoriko waited for a moment, her head slightly tilted as if she were listening to someone they couldn't hear. She nodded, and turned back to the couple. "Because Kagome isn't Kikyo's reincarnation. She's mine, in a way. That's why the jewel was reborn in her body. When Kagome wished with all her heart she called upon the rest of the Shikon. Just because the complete jewel wasn't there doesn't mean she does not have a connection to it."  
  
"How can I be your reincarnation if your soul is still battling inside the Shikon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, for someone who travels 500 years into the future at regular intervals, you have such have a linear way of looking at time. At some point we have shared the soul that now inhabits your body. Remember that if you free the jewel in this time period, instead of your own, then our soul will be free to reincarnate many times in the next five centuries... that's how our soul got so large that Kanna could not contain it in her mirror. Does that make sense?"  
  
Kagome looked a little lost. "Then why do I look like Kikyo?"  
  
"She was your ancestor... one of your aunts in a way. You've only met Kaede and Kikyo, the sisters who decided to become mikos. Your mother descended from another sister."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, trying to grasp it all. "But if they didn't have the same soul, how was the Urasue able to use Kagome's soul to wake Kikyo?"  
  
"The soul-thief was not Kikyo. Our soul powered the body, but the memories, hate, and arrogance were all drawn from the bones and grave soil used to form her."  
  
"I'm not Kikyo," Kagome whispered. "I'm NOT KIKYO!" She shouted in joy, launching herself out of Inu Yasha's lap only to jump right back at him. Kagome grabbed his hair and yanked him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Midoriko interrupted a few minutes later.  
  
"I wish she'd just go away," Inu Yasha muttered into Kagome's lips. They froze when they realized what he'd said.  
  
The ground started to shake. The couple jumped up and looked over at Midoriko. The miko was in a battle stance, watching the jewel now floating in front of her. Pink energy was whipping around them as the jewel began to transform into a giant demon.  
  
"Inu Yasha, call the Tetsusaiga! Kagome, your bow!" Midoriko shouted over the din, unsheathing her own sword and attacking the youkai's spirit.  
  
"But-" he started.  
  
"How-?" she asked.  
  
"NOW! CALL THEM!" She shouted, dodging an energy attack.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears flattened. She sounded like a really pissed off Kagome. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and drew his focus inward, searching for something... a connection... there! He could feel it! The pulse of the Tetsusaiga. He focused all his energy on that point, and gave a pull.  
  
Kagome held up her hands and closed her eyes. "Weight," she told herself. "I feel the weight of my bow in my hands." She moved her hands, still focusing. "I feel the tension of the line as I place my arrow. I feel the warmth of my power radiating from it." She opened her eyes and watched as her purple miko power shimmered in her hands, forming into a bow and arrow.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes as a bow formed in Kagome's hand. Over her head, he could see a shape rapidly flying over the tree line. He held up his hand, and the Tetsusaiga rushed through the barrier with a ripple of white energy before stopping in his hand and transforming for battle.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted, dodging a blast of energy. "Use the Bakuryuha when I shoot my arrow!"  
  
"Be careful!" He shouted back, taking aim as the next blast headed their way.  
  
"HIT THE MARK!" Kagome shouted, as she let her arrow fly.  
  
"BAKURYUHA!" Inu Yasha shouted, slicing the suspicious looking part of the energy wave, his power wrapping around Kagome's arrow as it flew straight towards the heart of the youkai spirit. Whirlpools of energy ripped through the dome, tearing the spirit apart and melting its form away.  
  
Across the clearing, Midoriko began to glow bright white.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome, Inu Yasha, for finally releasing me," she said as her soul began to float into the heavens. "The Shikon no Tama has finally been destroyed. It will never again fall into evil hands."  
  
"Hey, what about the rest of our questions?" Inu Yasha shouted. "What about the final wish?!"  
  
The spirit laughed. "Inu Yasha, you're the one who wished me to go away!"  
  
Inu Yasha's ears flattened. "Shit... I did, didn't I?"  
  
Kagome sighed, and cuddled into his arms. "Well, we're demons. We're incredibly strong demons with youkai powers and miko powers... you no longer have to worry about loosing control of your youkai blood, I'm not going to have a short human lifespan. You can still use Tetsusaiga, and Naraku is probably the weakest he's ever been because we just took back all the shards. Really, I don't see what the problem is. Besides," Kagome smirked and tweaked one of his ears. "We still have a day left before the dome will weaken... let's not waste it talking..."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author Notes: I'm trying to write like mad and come up with an ending for this story before graduation. After I get my BA and move out of the dorms I don't know how often I'll be able to get on the internet. If I run out of time I'll post an epilogue or summary of some sort so I don't just leave you guys hanging. 


	7. The World Outside the Bubble

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent-to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Chapter Seven: The World Outside the Bubble  
  
Inu Yasha stood in front of the barrier's wall with Kagome snuggled in his arms wearing his fire rat haori.  
  
"You know, I can walk," she reminded him sleepily.  
  
"I must have been too easy on you then," he retorted with a smirk.  
  
Kagome's cheeks flamed. "Inu Yasha! Si- oh, yeah," she said, smiling up at him guiltily. Inu Yasha snorted and rolled his eyes as they started to enter the energy wall.  
  
It flashed white and then dissipated in a white mist. "Wait," Kagome said, looking around. "I thought you said it would be difficult to leave?"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't respond. He was staring straight ahead in a daze, his face blank with shock, his arms growing tighter around her.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, getting worried. "It didn't zap you or anything, did it?"  
  
"No," he said slowly, blinking quickly. "It didn't zap me."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Something's very right?"  
  
"What do you mean, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about the barrier? That it would be difficult to leave without a third?"  
  
"Oh, Kami... We're going to have a baby?"  
  
"A pup, actually... dog demon, remember?"  
  
Kagome reached up and twined her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a long, gentle kiss.  
  
"Come on," he said, "Let's get you back to Kaede's. The others are probably worried."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, zipping towards them as they entered the clearing.  
  
"Na-uh, runt," Inu Yasha grabbed him by the collar before he could barrel into her.  
  
"It's okay, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, reaching for the kit, he won't hurt us."  
  
He eyed the kit. "Be careful with her," Inu Yasha ordered before placing the kit in her arms.  
  
"Kagome! Are you two alrigh-" Sango stopped and dropped into a defensive stance when she noticed Inu Yasha's markings. Miroku skidded to a stop behind her, causing the rings on his staff to jingle.  
  
Kagome looked up to see what was the matter. "Oh!" She cried, squirming in Inu Yasha's arms. "It's okay!" She shouted, then turned to look into Inu Yasha's eyes. "Put me down and I'll explain," she asked softly.  
  
Reluctantly, Inu Yasha let her slide down his body, pulling her close to stand in his arms. He could see her hanyou-like ears flatten slightly before straightening proudly. "Hm... at least I'll be a little more clued in to her moods now, with those things broadcasting," he thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome, you're a hanyou?!" Shippo shrieked from her arms.  
  
"No," she began slowly. "Remember how we decided to split up a few days ago? Well, this big spider youkai knocked the Tetsusaiga away and Inu Yasha transformed... and there was a bit of an accident... we ended up mingling our blood and starting the whole inu-youkai mating ritual... I'm Inu Yasha's mate... and a full inu-youkai now... oh... and there's the baby, er, pup... and the Shikon no Tama has been completed and purified out of existence... and we had a nice chat with Midoriko... and we can summon weapons..." she trailed off.  
  
"Let's take this in order," Miroku said, scratching his head. With his right hand. His. Bare. Right. Hand.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome shrieked. "Your hand! What happened?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! We defeated Naraku," he said, sheepishly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Let's go inside... I think all of us have stories to tell," Miroku said, walking towards the hut with Sango by his side.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When they were back in the warmth of Kaede's hut, the couples cuddled up. Kagome raised a brow at Sango when she snuggled up into his side.  
  
"So... what happened?" Kagome finally asked.  
  
"Naraku wasn't expecting us. As 'mere' humans neither spiritual energy or youki alerted him. We took him by surprise," Miroku said with a smirk. "Sango ripped the hell out of him with Hiraikotsu and, because he doesn't keep his bees inside the castle, I was able to suck him in to the Wind Tunnel piece by piece. Then... it turned," he stopped, looking down.  
  
"I was pinned to the wall with a tentacle," Sango explained. "Then, just when I thought that it was all going to end, the shards flew out of his body and he... liquefied. All the pieces of different demons that he'd patched together just... fell off. Miroku cleaned it up with the Wind Tunnel, and then all that was left was some strange cross between Naraku and Onigumo. I hit him with Hiraikotsu and Miroku sucked him into the Wind Tunnel. It closed behind him. Then..." Sango broke off.  
  
"Then we found Kohaku," Miroku continued, squeezing her hand. "He didn't have much time left, but he was able to spend his last few moments with his sister. We took him home to the slayer village and laid him to rest."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, reflecting on the last three years as the fire crackled in the hearth.  
  
"We're going back," Sango said quietly. "We're going to rebuild my village... train those who want to join... as well as a few of our own," she said, looking up at Miroku. Her expression was unguarded and loving.  
  
Miroku smiled down at her, pulling her a little closer. "We wanted to come back here for the wedding," he said, looking up at Kagome and Inu Yasha. "Hey, speaking of weddings, tell us more about what happened to you two."  
  
Curled up in Inu Yasha's lap again, Kagome told them their story. Inu Yasha just sat quietly, resting his hand on her abdomen.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author Notes: Please REVIEW! I worked my tail off to get this finished for you all, and my ego would absolutely love to hear what you think! Last chapter coming up soon, to be followed by epilogue... whew... three chapters in one day... one final to go then I'm home free. 


	8. Loose Ends

Demon Eyes By LoupeyLady  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very, very poor college student. I own nothing. I am unoriginal. I am just playing with Rumiko Takahashi's creations. (wistful sigh) I really wouldn't mind a rent-to-own deal with Kouga or Sesshoumaru, though!  
  
Chapter Eight: Loose Ends  
  
A few days later, after the double marriage ceremony, Kagome approached Kaede in the herb garden, with Inu Yasha trailing behind her.  
  
"Kaede, I've been meaning to ask you... if would you be willing to help another student while you teach me about my miko powers?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome. Wait, who do ye mean? The only other maiden here is Sango, and she doesn't have that kind of power."  
  
Inu Yasha started to quietly back away, but Kagome's hand shot out behind her and caught his wrist. He tried to carefully pry off her fingers but her grip tightened.  
  
Otherwise ignoring her mate, Kagome continued. "Kaede, when we mated we shared ALL of our powers. Inu Yasha is now a bit of a miko, too."  
  
Nearby, Miroku's face twisted as an image flashed through his mind: Inu Yasha, dressed in miko robes, his silver hair tied back in a pretty white bow, with twin locks hanging low by his jaw. A serene look on his face as he mixed herbs and comforted a wounded soldier with graceful gestures and a soft hand.  
  
One of Miroku's eyes started to twitch. He couldn't decide whether to taunt Inu Yasha or get far, far away from the terrifying image. He shuddered, and a short whimper escaped him.  
  
Sango shot him a dry look, and he settled down.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kagome trailed her fingers along Goshinboku's bark, reaching up to touch the scar left from the arrow that had sealed Inu Yasha for fifty years.  
  
Miroku and Sango were expecting their third child now, and the oldest was already working with Hiraikotsu. Sango was determined to rebuild the slayer village, between pregnancies, and already had three families training with her.  
  
The well had stopped working, too. Kagome smiled sadly. She missed her family, but comforted herself with the thought that she'd get to see them again in around 450 years.  
  
Kagome was drawn out of her reverie when an arm slid around her waist, pulling her backwards into a strong, warm embrace.  
  
"Hey," Inu Yasha said, nuzzling her neck and rubbing her swollen belly. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. After ten years together he still wasn't much for words. "How's thing two?"  
  
"Finally taking a rest. How's thing one?" Kagome asked, reaching an arm up behind her to rub one of his ears.  
  
"Our darling little daughter is switching from torturing Jaken to playing with Sesshoumaru's tail. She's taking right after her Auntie Rin."  
  
"He's letting her?"  
  
"No choice. Rin decreed that he has to get used to it. Their pup is due in a couple months and she wants him to practice."  
  
Kagome laughed. When Sesshoumaru and Rin had mated, on her eighteenth birthday, she had become a full inu youkai. "Come on, let's go save him. A pregnant Rin is enough of a hormonal horror... add our evil little trickster into the mix and it must be too much for the poor old dog!"  
  
"Feh. The "poor old dog" deserves it."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged Inu Yasha back to the village.  
  
finis   
  
Author Notes: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY DONE!!! Please REVIEW! I worked my tail off to get this finished for you all, and my ego would absolutely love to hear what you think! 


End file.
